cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuriko Omega
On land Yuriko_omega_water.jpg On water |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = Empire of the Rising Sun |baseunit = |role = Psionic Commando |eliteability = |useguns = * Psychokinesis * Neurokinetic Booster-Braidshttp://portal.commandandconquer.com/SiteAssets/factions/YurikoOmega.html |usearmor = * Straitjacket * Tailored jacket w/ Imperial crest * Immaculate footwear |tier = |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $2000 |time = 0:20 |produced = Instant Dojo |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Psychokinetic burst * Various other Psionic Talents |structure = |notes = |margin = }} Recent reports reveal that the Empire's Psionic commando unit is a psionic warrior by the name of Yuriko Omega (an assumed codename; Some sources claim her real name to be Yuriko Matsui). The first contact that the Western powers had with this psychic was when a pod of dolphins was virtually wiped out at Kyushu; the surviving animal bringing the Allies disturbing video footage of this unique young woman. Intel suggests that Yuriko was the sole survivor of a brutal program - the Omega Program, to be precise - held in the Shiro Sanitarium, a private military firm that seeks to decrease the Empire's reliance on high technology with a literally living weapon. It is unknown what effect the Sanitarium's program had on Yuriko's mental state, though she appears dehumanized. Whatever occurred, Yuriko possesses immense power; not fully understood by science. Her powers are monstrous, and one recently dismissed Allied commander lost an entire army and a naval detachment while engaging her. More disconcertingly, it appears she did this with no assistance at all from other Imperial units. Rumors suggest that even the Empire is afraid of her ability. Yuriko Omega's abilities seem to affect all units at the same rate; an Apocalypse tank would be destroyed as fast as a Conscript. Therefore, strategists suggests the best way to neutralize Yuriko is with masses of expendable units. Be aware, however, that she allegedly can send out a Psychokinetic Burst similar to Yuri, sending any enemy infantry flying. Additionally, she is always levitating, allowing her to rapidly traverse any terrain. Biography ]] According to some sources, her real name was Yuriko Matsui, and she was born in the coastal town of Tanabe, Wakayama. She exhibited psionic potential ever since her childhood (such as once psycho-kinetically lifting a cat at home) and was shunned by her peers because of it. Her abilities made her the ideal candidate for the Empire's psionic research programs, therefore, she and her "sister", Izumi, were taken away to the Shiro Sanitarium by Dr. Shinji Shimada as an end to exploit her psionic talent in the Omega Program, hence her military codename "Omega". She was dehumanized by the traumatic training process - to quote Brenda Snow, News3 Anchorwoman, "she was never the same again". Before the War of the Three Powers began, Yuriko was imprisoned in the Shiro Sanitarium, with a straightjacket and without her levitating power. She was telepathically awakened in her cell by Izumi, who somehow managed to unlock her cell. Yuriko left her cell, and began accessing computer terminals throughout the facility, learning about her psionic talents (which the scientists there tried to suppress). Using her new found powers, she managed to defeat the Imperial forces guarding the facility and reach the exit of the sanitarium. Unfortunately, just as she was about to escape, a team of Rocket Angels disabled her with their Paralysis whips, and she was overwhelmed by a swarm of Imperial Warriors. She was returned to her cell, and the Imperial scientists continued their experiments on her, eventually creating a small army of Yuriko clones with similar, albeit weaker, versions of her abilities. Deployment History After her attempted escape, the Imperial Shogunate considered the Omega Program successful due to the destructive powers she demonstrated. As a result, Yuriko was given the codename "Omega" and a psychic dampener that controlled her temper. Yuriko and her clones were deployed in many battles during the War of the Three Powers, and were nearly unstoppable on the battlefield. The Allies first learned of the existence of "Yuriko Omega" when an elite school of Allied dolphins patrolling off the coast of Kyushu discovered her. Only one returned, visibly shaken, with a smattering of reportedly "unwatchable" recorded evidence of this woman's destructive power. It was estimated that Yuriko has the estimated combat potential of an entire military company, there was even an incident during which Yuriko (or possibly one of her clones) wiped out an entire Allied military company sent to probe her abilities, including but not limited to: ten peacekeepers, six javelin soldiers, four guardian tanks, three cryocopters, two assault destroyers, and an aircraft carrier. At first, Allied analysts believed that Yuriko is a unique individual in the Imperial military, rather than a member of a group. And reports that there exists carbon-copied "clones" of her were simply dismissed. However, this was proven false, as recon images of the Imperial Supwerweapon, the Psionic Decimator, shows that the pods around the Supwerweapon, apparently its source of psionic power, each contain what appears to be a clone of Yuriko. During the Allies' final assault on Tokyo Harbour, the Allied Commander and Lissette Hanley encountered a Yuriko clone. She proved to be a dangerous foe, but was ultimately killed during battle. The real Yuriko was found underneath the rubble of the Imperial Palace during this operation, and was taken into Allied custody. The Uprising Apprehended and sentenced to cryo-containment in an Allied detention facility, Camp Dakota, in Guam, Yuriko was psionically awakened once again by Izumi. Izumi tells her that Doctor Shimada is responsible for all her sufferings, and that he must pay for his crimes. Enraged, Yuriko breaks free from her cryo-containment, setting all other prisoners in the detention facility free, and makes her way out to the sea in order to escape back to the Empire, destroying an entire Allied Fleet sent to intercept her in the process. Afterward, Yuriko returns to the re-constructed Shiro Sanitarium, the very Sanitarium she was raised in and where the Omega Program took place, to find and kill Shimada, and free Izumi. All was not as it seems, though, as Izumi, thinking that she is more powerful than her sister and therefore the superior of the Matsui sisters, made an attempt on Yuriko's life, resulting in an all-out psionic battle between the two sisters, Yuriko terminating Izumi and her Shinobi "psi-goons". Aftermath After her trials and tribulations were over, according to recently revealed and declassified security footage outside the Sanitarium at the end of the Uprising, Yuriko has mastered how to conceal her psionic powers and stares at a nighttime cityscape of Tokyo, Japan, outside Shiro Sanitarium, intent to fade into obscurity and, should chances prove correct, history, with only one question left unanswered in her sharpened mind: During her escape from the Allied Detention Center, Yuriko was disgusted at Allied-American propagandists for discrediting Crown Prince Tatsu. Yuriko expressed her gratitude towards the son of Yoshiro who made her a fine psionic combative person - the finest who ever lives to this day. Yuriko may attempt to release Tatsu (assuming he is captured and not at large) from the Allied prison in occupied Japan. Abilities Red Alert 3 Uprising Psychic Domination Psionic Shield Psionic Slam Notes from the Field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about Yuriko Omega: • The power of the mind—Yuriko needs no conventional weapons, for her mind is more than enough. She may levitate and crush the largest tank; topple the most firmly-rooted structure; cast aside entire infantry platoons; and drag the most stubborn aircraft down into the ground. • Levitation—As if to flaunt her psychic ability, Yuriko appears never to resort to normal-human means of locomotion. Instead, she hovers aloft roughly a meter off the ground. Apart from being impressive, this means she can traverse land and sea with equal disregard and speed. • Psychokinetic burst—In theory, a platoon of trained soldiers should be capable of overwhelming Yuriko Omega. In practice, Yuriko Omega seems able to occasionally channel massive amounts of psionic energy into some sort of attack that sends men flying as if from an incredible explosion, sparing friendly infantry in the process. Powers and Abilities/Weakness Strengths Being the end result of the program held at the Shiro Sanitarium, Yuriko is an exceptionally powerful psychic, and has a great many powers to prove it during the Real WWIII. For example, in seconds, she can psychokinetically lift her designated target and rip it to shreds. If the target is an Aircraft, she psychokinetically brings it down. If outnumbered, her Psychokinetic Burst ability can send enemy troopers in the blast area flying, sparing friendly infantry in the process. Note that in normal game, both in Red Alert III and the Uprising, these "additions" to Yuriko's arsenal is somehow unavailable to be used by the controlling commander. Yuriko is only able to exhibit three traits of psychics/psionics: levitation, psychic attack (i.e. levitating her enemy/ies to death), and psychic blast. This may be related to Dr. Shiro's effort to brainwash Yuriko after the failed break from Shiro Sanitarium. Allied cryo beam cannons employed in camp Dakota seems have a side effect of restoring her memory. Weaknesses Her Psychokinetic Burst ability; while powerful, takes a very long time to recharge. More detrimental to its ability, however, is the burst's short range: the blast has a maximum effective radius shorter than a Conscript's range. This factor render continuous attack with massive infantry killer/s like Terror Drone or Shinobi quite effective. Powerful base defenses, such as the Tesla Coil, the Spectrum Towers and Wave Force Towers are highly effective against Yuriko. Yuriko can target only a single foe at once, and requires a certain period of time to destroy the enemy (unlike Tanya and Natasha, both of which destroy infantry almost instantly). This time does not vary with the strength of the unit, meaning that a Mirage Tank will take as long to destroy as a Peacekeeper. For this reason Yuriko is relatively ineffective at destroying large number of small, inexpensive targets such as infantry or terror drones. Unlike the Allies' Tanya and the Soviets' Natasha, the Suki AI will not say "We've lost Yuriko" when Yuriko falls in battle, unlike with Tanya or Natasha, the Empire sees her loss as nothing more than a necessary sacrifice for the fulfilment of the Destiny. This is another reason why she is filled with hatred for everyone. Another reason might be that they consider her as expendable as an ordinary Infantry unit, possibly because of the rumoured hidden Yuriko clones. However, by the time of the Uprising, the AI can - and will - recognize Yuriko's bio-signature termination, and should that ever happen. The Yuriko clones is confirmed in a certain Commander's Challenge mission only. Selected Quotes Campaign Creater *''I'll been waiting for this!'' *''My name is Yuriko!'' *''Are you my friend?'' Select *''They'll fear me yet!'' *''They'll all pay!'' *''Now look at me…'' *''They underestimate my power!'' *''They don't know what it's like…'' Moving *''Where is everybody?'' *''My mind is made up!'' *''Anywhere but here…'' *''I'm not some freak!'' *''Does it matter?'' *''I'm above 'em!'' *''Is it time for recess?'' Garrisoning Structure *''I'll need my time alone!'' *''I'll be in my room!'' *''I'm going in there!'' Attacking *''It's my turn!'' *''They asked for this!'' *''I WARNED YOU!!!'' *''That's enough!'' *''You!'' *''Yurusenai! (Japanese for "I won't forgive you!")'' *''Korosu! (Japanese for "I will kill you!")'' Use Psychokinetic Burst *''Go away!'' *''Die!'' *''coros'' Move to Attack *''They will suffer!'' *''Will they play with me?'' *''Let's see what they have to say!'' *''They won't bother us anymore!'' *''They are nobody!'' *''I'll hate them!'' *''My mind is made up!'' In combat *''They will all be destroyed!'' *''They brought this upon themselves!'' *''I knew it would come to this'' *''See what you've done?!!!'' *''Don't come near me!'' *''Hihihi...!'' Under fire *''They try to stop me!'' *''Get away from me!'' *''You think you can hurt me?'' *''Baka yarō! (Japanese for "Stupid bastard!")'' *''Why do they always want to hurt me!'' Low on health *''Agh! I'm losing my strength'' *''I'm hurt!'' *''Please, make them stop!'' *''I'm bleeding!'' Gallery File:Apathy.jpg|Apathy level 1 File:Apathy ii.jpg|Apathy level 2 File:Contempt.jpg|Contempt level 1 File:Contempt ii.jpg|Contempt level 2 File:Impatience.jpg|Impatience level 1 File:Impatience ii.jpg|Impatience level 2 File:Yuriko_Omega_lv1.jpg File:Yuriko_Omega_lv2.jpg File:Yuriko_Omega_lv3.jpg File:Yuriko_omega_i.jpg File:Yuriko_omega_ii.jpg File:Yuriko_omega_iii.jpg Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Yuriko_Omega_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Trivia *It is of note that the suffix "-ko" (子) in the name Yuriko denotes "child" in Japanese, referencing a possible connection to fellow psychic commando Yuri. (Yuri-ko, 百合子, "daughter of Yuri") However, this is an as-of-yet unsubstantiated claim, which has been denied by EALA during production of Uprising. That aside, Yuriko is a relatively common name in Japan (translating, roughly, to "Daughter of the Lillies"), and its use may be purely symbolic, or in fact, coincidental. and Yuri is a Russian character although his name is also common in Japan as well. Still, the thought of Yuri and Yuriko working in unison is, at best, unthinkable. *The Soviet Badger bombers can be brought down by her if she is garrisoned. She can also bring down the Allied Artemis bombers if she is out of the way. *Yuriko is portrayed by Lisa Tamashiro. *In Red Alert 3, her Psychokinetic burst ability look like a Empire national flag, while in Uprising, her Psychokinetic burst looks like a growing shield. *Also, original Yuriko when using the Psychokinetic burst near any vehicle, including aircraft, she will freeze it for a short period of time. This ability, however, has never been seen in any of her clones. * Yuriko wears a pair of pink panties under her skirt, which can be seen if she is killed while moving; her body will fall forward, landing heavily on her front, while her legs are thrown up high and spread wide apart, exposing her panties. * She is the first commando in the entire ''Command and Conquer ''franchise capable of taking on air units and be exceptionally good at it (as the commandos in the previous games are helpless against such units). References Category:Red Alert 3 Infantry Category:Red Alert 3 Empire of the Rising Sun Category:Red Alert 3 Characters Category:Empire of the Rising Sun Category:Elite Units